Another Word For Love
by ArwenTurner
Summary: Pure H and H fluff. As simple as that. A nice little sweet thing. So fluffy you can barely read it! It's got love. It's got Harry and Hermione. It's got a romantic setting....what more do you need? A two chapter oneshot. Hope you like!
1. So In Love

**Chapter 1.**  
_  
A/N...Just some short, pure, 100% H and H fluff. You know you want it! _  
  
Hermione was sitting in a chair in the common room one evening doing potions homework. She smiled as a tired-looking Harry and Ron appeared through the portrait hole.   
  
"Hey honey!" She said, as Harry came over and kissed her lightly. "How was practice?"  
  
"It was good. We discussed new tactics, so the match against Hufflepuff on Sunday should go well." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah." Ron grinned. "Let's just hope Fred and George put their practice on me tonight to good use on Sunday!"  
  
"Oh stop sulking. It was funny!" Harry laughed. "Besides, they're only here for one match as guests!"  
  
Ron just glowered at him, rubbing his arm.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Fred and George thought it would be funny to whack the bludgers to me. They even got a hold of the quaffle at the end and chucked it at my head!"  
  
Hermione and Harry just smiled at each other as Harry sat down. They looked up at Ron.  
  
"Oh all right, I know when I'm not wanted. I'll leave you two alone." Ron said, walking off towards the boys dorms.  
  
"How's the homework going?" Harry asked, pulling Hermione's chair closer to his.  
  
"Nearly done!" She replied, giggling.  
  
"Well then, Snape'll have to wait a while, won't he?" Harry smirked as he put his lips on hers and they shared a kiss.  
  
Hermione pulled away after a minute or so. "I'm away to bed now." She smiled at him, running her hands through his hair.  
  
"Awww, do you have to?" He said, pouting.  
  
"Yes." She said firmly, kissing him once more and getting her books together.  
  
"Can I come?" Harry asked innocently.  
  
"No you cannot! I need sleep!" Hermione protested, giggling.  
  
"Oh okay then." Harry sulked exaggeratedly. "See you in the morning!" He said, and, after a quick hug, made his way up to the boys' dorms.  
  
He entered the dorm to find Ron, still awake, sitting on his bed reading a Quidditch magazine.  
  
"Still up?" He whispered, for Seamus and Dean were asleep.  
  
"Yeah, you?" Ron said, still concentrating on the magazine.  
  
Harry shook his head and went to his bed and sat on the edge. "I really love her, you know, Ron?"  
  
"Yeah. It's obvious!" Ron said, raising his head from the magazine to look at him. "That's over a year now, isn't it?"  
  
"A year and a half". Harry said, looking out the window at the night sky. "I know we're only young and everything, but I know she's The One."  
  
"You really are perfect together...even if you sickeningly rub it in my face all the time with all that kissing stuff."  
  
"All right, all right! You know the best way to ruin a tender moment, don't you?" Harry laughed. "Anyway, I used to see you kiss Lavender, and I never complained!"  
  
"Yeah, but that's different...this is you and Hermione."  
  
"Yeah. Me and Hermione." He said, more to himself. "Just sounds right, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, shut up now." Ron said, going back to his magazine. Harry just smiled and changed into his pyjamas. Climbing into bed, he thought about Hermione. He couldn't believe they had been going out for so long, but he couldn't imagine life without her being his girlfriend, it was just part of life now.  
  
---  
  
After she had said goodnight to Harry, Hermione waltzed into her own dorm, twirling once when she got to her bed. She put down her books and turned to her giggling dorm-mate.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Lavender giggled, joining Hermione on her bed. "I just think it's so sweet, you and Harry."  
  
"Really?" Hermione blushed.  
  
"Yeah! You're, like, the perfect couple!"  
  
"We are, aren't we!" Hermione beamed, hugging her pillow to her chest.  
  
"You've been going out, like, forever!" Lavender squealed.  
  
"Yeah, a year and a half." Hermione mumbled, grinning.  
  
"Awww!" Lavender squealed again.  
  
"Yeah alright!" Hermione said, chucking her pillow at her.  
  
Lavender shoved the pillow back off and trotted back to her own bed.  
  
"I really do love him though." Hermione said into the silence.  
  
"You're so lucky to have someone at least." Lavender muttered, her mood clearly changed from a few minutes before.  
  
"Well...yeah..." Hermione started, unsure what to say. "But you'll find someone. You had Ron..."  
  
"Yeah, but that didn't last. Nothing seems to last for me. My longest relationship was five months."  
  
"You'll find someone, Lav." Hermione said, lying back in bed.  
  
"Yeah. Night!" Lavender replied.  
  
"Night!" 


	2. Somewhere Special, Somewhere beautiful

** Chapter 2.**  
  
The next morning, Saturday, Harry and Ron went down to the common room, and down to breakfast. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table and took some toast from the numerous dishes which had appeared. Ron took some bacon too. Harry looked up as Hermione walked in and sat down beside him.  
  
"Morning!" He said, and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Morning." She said to him and Ron.  
  
"Mowum" Ron said, through a mouthful of bacon. Hermione turned up her nose at him and proceeded to pour herself some cereal.  
  
Once they had finished breakfast, they went out into the grounds. It was a warm summer's day. They sat at the base of a tree in front of the lake, as they often did on days like this.  
  
"It's a beautiful day!" Hermione remarked, as Harry snaked his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Just like you." He whispered.  
  
"Oh shuttit!" Hermione giggled, hitting his chest.  
  
"Ugh it makes me sick!" Ron said. "I'm off to the owlery to give you two some peace."  
  
"Aww, don't go on our account!" Harry said, kissing Hermione again.  
  
"Ugh." Ron said, and walked back towards the castle.  
  
"So that leaves us two all alone." Harry said, to a smile from Hermione.  
  
"I love you." She said, and lay back into his shoulder.  
  
"I love you too, Hermione." He said, smiling into her hair, thinking deeply.  
  
---------  
  
That night, the common room cleared at about 11.30, leaving Harry and Hermione alone once more.  
  
"Hey, Hermione?" He whispered into her ear.  
  
"What?" She smiled.  
  
"Come with me. I've something to show you." He said, getting up and taking her by the hand.  
  
"What? Where are we going?" She said as he put the invisibility cloak over their heads.  
  
"It's a secret. I'll show you when we get there." He said simply, and led her out of the portrait hole, down through the castle, narrowly avoiding Filch, and out into the grounds.  
  
"Harry...why?"   
  
"Shhh." He cut her off. They crept into the Quidditch changing rooms.  
  
"Harry...?" Hermione asked, clutching his arm in the semi-darkness.  
  
"Shh." He said, and took his broomstick from the wall, where he'd left it earlier that afternoon.  
  
"What's that for?" She asked curiously, as he took off the invisibility cloak and hung it up on a peg.  
  
"You'll see!" He grinned and took her back outside. "I found this wonderful, beautiful place I want to share with you."  
  
Hermione's face broke out into a grin. "And where is this place?"  
  
Harry didn't say anything. He put his hand over the broom to raise it, and mounted it. He told Hermione to get on the front. She looked at him doubtfully, but eventually climbed on. He put his arms around her to hold the top of the broom and they slowly rose up.  
  
"Close your eyes." he whispered, and she dutifully did so. He flew her right up into the sky, until they were amongst the clouds.  
  
"Keep 'em closed!" he whispered again. He slowed down a bit near a cloud. Taking out his wand and pointing it at the cloud, he whispered a small spell, which would strengthen it.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to move you. Keep your eyes closed. You're perfectly safe."  
  
"I trust you, Harry." She whispered, as he lifted her off the broom and sat her on the cloud. He slowly dismounted his broom and sat beside her, putting his arm around her waist.  
  
"Open your eyes." He said, and watched her face first drop in shock, and then break out into a wide smile.  
  
"OH my GOD Harry!" She breathed. "It's...It's beautiful up here!"  
  
"I thought you'd like it." He smiled back at her.  
  
"The moon is so...big…and clear...and the clouds....and the stars...just...wow!" She was almost speechless.  
  
He reached his hand up to her head and turned it and kissed her deeply. Her stomach done several flips. He had always been an amazing kisser, but this was such a romantic setting too. Harry pulled away and smiled.  
  
"Hermione." He started. "Well, there was another reason I brought you up here."  
  
"Yeah?" She whispered, running her hands through his hair.  
  
He took her hands down and held them in his own as he spoke.  
  
"Well...I love you so much Hermione, you know that, right?"  
  
"And I love you too." She stared into his eyes.  
  
"Actually, I don't love you." He started. Her eyebrows lowered in confusion.  
  
"It's more than that, Hermione. There just isn't a word for how much I love you." He smiled.  
  
Hermione blushed, but smiled up at him.  
  
"Well...I want to be with you forever, Hermione. I can't imagine my life without you in it. You're the one, there's no one else in the world I could want more than you." He started.  
  
"Except Britney Spears." She smiled at him.  
  
"Well, yeah, of course, except Britney." He smiled. "But, seriously, Hermione, I love you. And...I...want to ask you...if you'd..." He said, reaching into his pocket.  
  
Hermione watched him in confusion, half suspecting, but not wanting to believe.  
  
"If you'd marry me." He finished.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione grinned.  
  
"I mean, I know we're only 17, and still at school and all, but I'll wait. I'll wait forever for you, Hermione. We don't have to get married until we're 40, if you so wish, but I would want it to be a bit sooner..."  
  
"Oh Harry, of COURSE I'll marry you!" She said, tears welling in her eyes as she reached up to hug him.  
  
"Why are you crying?" He asked, looking into her eyes.  
  
"I'm just so happy." She croaked into his shoulder.  
  
He pulled away slightly and raised a hand to her cheek, where he wiped away the tear which had appeared there. He smiled and ran his hand through her hair.  
  
"I love you, Hermione." He said and he kissed her once more, his heart racing. And they stayed there for most of the night, well into the early hours of the morning, sitting on a cloud, in each others arms, watching the moon and the stars. 


End file.
